Xi'an Coy Manh (Earth-616)
She was badly injured, and her left leg had to later be amputated. After Bastion's forces were prevented from carrying out the mutant genocide that he planned, Madison Jefferies used his mutant abilities to create a new bionic leg for Xi'an. After the attack from Bastion, the team took a vacation and Illyana sensed that Pixie had been captured. Illyana sent Warlock to warn the X-Men and the rest of the team battled the Inferno Babies. After being beaten, they were about to be taken to Limbo, until Xi'an showed Face what Project Purgatory had done to him and he freed Illyana and Xi'an. The two of them, with Pixie, returned to Utopia, where Legion was being held and Illyana plunged her Soulsword into Xi'an's chest and she ended-up in Legion's mind. There, Shan released the true David Haller personality and it was revealed that Illyana brought Legion back into the mainstream reality to use against the Elder Gods that the General Ulysses and Project Purgatory were planning to unleash. | Powers = Xi'an is a mutant. Mind Possession: The psionic ability project a psionic energy surge that overwhelms her victims' consciousness while placing her mind in command, allowing her to alter their perceptions and memories, command entranced opponents to divulge information, or operate their bodies as if they were an extension of her own. She can control her subject's actions and experience what the subject's senses perceive. During the possession her subject's higher brain functions revert to diminished levels, similar to their state in a dreamless sleep, and the subject is left with no memory of the actual possession. Although Karma can possess multiple subjects simultaneously, her control over her subjects is fragmented as she shifts her attention from one to another. Possibly she will overcome this handicap as her experience in using her powers grows. When Karma first takes possession of someone, she can only move her subject's body awkwardly until she acclimates herself to her new host. *''Sensory Link: Karma may establish a partial possession and gain the feeling’s and sensations of the target. '''Psionic Deflector Shield': Generates a psionic deflector shield that disrupts incoming psi-signatures, protecting her from all manner of psychic assault. | Abilities = | Strength = Karma possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = Subordinate Personality: If she remains in possession of a host for too long she will begin to think and act as her host would, and eventually her own personality would become subordinate to one identical to the host's. | Equipment = | Transportation = X-Men Blackbird | Weapons = | Notes = *Post - Messiah Complex Karma was believed to be part of the new incarnation of The Brotherhood along with the other Original New Mutants, but this has not been confirmed. | Trivia = * Karma is a known lesbian. Although her sexual preference had been mentioned before, she was never explicitly shown with another woman until . | Links = * Marvel Directory *UncannyXmen.net, Spotlight feature on Karma * Gay League Profile }} Category:New Mutants members Category:X-Men members Category:Hellions members Category:Alpha Squadron Category:198 Mutants Category:Gay Characters Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Telepaths Category:Utopians Category:One Leg